This invention relates to methods for inhibiting microbial activity. In particular, this invention relates to methods utilizing antimicrobial agents which are insoluble in aqueous media.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,216 discloses that certain saturated lower dialdehydes possess bactericidal activity toward sulfate-reducing bacteria. Also, alcoholic sporicidal compositions containing similar saturated lower dialdehydes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,328. In addition, it is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,792 that water-soluble dialdehyde starch can be incorporated into chewing gum compositions as a cariostatic agent which is released into the oral cavity upon mastication. In all of the foregoing instances the bactericidal or sporicidal agent is soluble and readily enters the medium which is susceptible to microbial growth. It has now been discovered, however, that effective inhibition of microbial activity can be achieved by means of dialdehyde polysaccharides which are not soluble in the growth medium and thus do not exert a systemic effect on the medium.